Roomies
by ryuumaou
Summary: creo que mi vida de universitario sera genial, a pesar de vivir con el insufrible de Sasuke, que es lo que le pasa a ese, yo solo quiero disfrutar y aprovechar el momento. primer FANFICT espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Compañeros de apartamento

Ya sabía yo que no debí decirle nada a mi mama, siempre trata de imponer sus deseos sin contar con lo que yo quiera u opine acerca de las cosas.

Esto pasó la semana pasada, a solo 7 días de comenzar la universidad decidí comentarle a mi madre que deseo vivir solo (o bueno al menos en los dormitorios del campus) para experimentar la vida, ser independiente y porque no, vivir la experiencia universitaria al máximo, pero que gran error el pensar que lograría convencer a mi mama de dejarme hacer lo que yo planeaba, al menos en parte.

\- mamá - dije algo nervioso llamando su atención - acerca de la universidad, he decidido el ir a vivir solo a los dormitorios, y antes de que digas que vivimos cerca y que mi padre va todos los días a dar clases de literatura y me puede llevar, no es lo importante de la universidad el experimentar las cosas para así ser un adulto responsable y si no vivo la experiencia completa, lo que es ser independiente en esta etapa como lograre ser un adulto responsable- como ensaye este discurso tanto tiempo para contárselo a mi mama, mi padre no es ningún problema siempre ha respetado mis decisiones pero mi madre es otra historia.

\- Hay Naruto creí que nunca lo dirías, claro que puedes ir a vivir por tu cuenta

He? Enserio me había dicho eso mi mamá- perdón no te escuche bien, me puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir – enserio mi mama me daba la razón en algo?, esta no es la Kushina Uzumaki que conozco pero no le voy a discutir al fin hare algo de lo que yo quiero, pensé.

\- Si puedes ir a vivir solo, pero no a los dormitorios – y hay esta la kushina de siempre – recuerdas a Mikoto, mi amiga de la infancia, ya ves que siempre estamos en contacto y cuando le comente que ya eras mayor y que ya ibas a la universidad, me recordó que su hijo, te acuerdas de Sasuke?- como no acordarme de él, cuando nuestras madres se juntaban a platicar e intentar que nosotros nos hiciéramos amigos, siempre no la pasábamos discutiendo por la mínima cosa- bueno el adelanto un año en preparatoria y está estudiando en esta universidad- y a mi que, a que querrá llegar con esto mi mama?- bueno como ellos viven en otro estado, el tiene un apartamento cerca del campus, y como ya sabía que mi hijo iba a pedirme vivir fuera de mi vista…-

\- mamá dime que no lo hiciste – por favor que no lo haya hecho, me decía y rogaba que no lo hubiera hecho.

\- Si, hable con ella y me dijo que no hay problema que puedes vivir con Sasuke en su apartamento, ya que tiene un cuarto de sobra- y si lo hizo – ella ya hablo con Sasuke y nos esperan la siguiente semana para irte a dejar e instalar tus cosas.

Y sin más aquí estoy, en frente del apartamento 305, acompañado de mis padres, a solo 2 cuadras del campus de la universidad, he de decir que no está mal la ubicación pero de solo pensar de que viviría con Sasuke Uchiga, un cerebrito que se graduó un año antes y estudia medicina, sé que vivir aquí no será para nada divertido a como seria en los dormitorios del campus, pero tenía que verle el lado buen, no estaría constantemente vigilado por mi madre.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos hijo- dijo mi papa, deteniéndose frente a la puerta y tocando el timbre, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando abren la puerta y me tapo los oídos al escuchar como mi madre y su amiga gritan al verse y se lanzan en un abrazo, mientras mi padre y yo las observamos un algo apenados por el numerito que se están montando.

\- Haaaa, Kushina amiga, hace tanto que no te veía, te ves genial, deberías pasarme tus tips para verme igual-

-que es lo que dices Mikoto, tú te ves asombrosa, mejor tu deberías de pasarme tus tips-

-bueno nos intercambiamos los tips y asunto arreglado- comentaban un tanto alegres de reencontrarse las viejas amigas- ho pero donde están mis modales, pasen, adelante siéntanse como en casa, ya que de ahora en delante también va a ser casa de Naruto.

El apartamento estaba bien, contaba con una sala amplia de 3 piezas con una mesa de centro, una mesa para comer para 4 personas, una cocina equipada, aunque nunca entraría ahí ya que no se cocinar, un baño(con tina) eso si me gustaba y 2 habitaciones, una ocupada por un insufrible cerebrito.

\- Bueno esto es lo que tenemos – dijo una Mikoto emocionada- que les parece, a que esta genial no Naruto- dijo dirigiéndose a mí esperando mi opinión.

\- la verdad si es genial- dije sincero

\- verdad que sí, bueno ahora vamos a mostrarte tu cuarto- nos dirigimos por un pasillo que conectaba la sala-comedor pasando por donde se encontraba el baño llegando a los dos dormitorios, uno enfrente del otro- bueno este cuarto-dijo señalando el de la derecha- es el de Sasuke, por lo tanto este otro de enfrente es el tuyo Naruto- dijo abriendo la puerta para mostrarlo, no estaba mal, era amplio, con una cama individual, una mesa para realizar trabajos, 2 cómodas y estaba muy limpio.

\- wow, esta genial- tenía que admitirlo.

-bueno hijo te dejamos desempacar tus cosas- dijo mi padre bajando algunas cajas que traía con mis pertenencias.

-si gracias, papa-

\- ha, se me olvidaba Naruto- me llamo Mikoto- Sasuke llegara en un par de horas ha salido a arreglar unos asuntos de la universidad.

-ho si gracias- dicho esto y después de haber traído todas mis cosas del carro, se marcharon a casa de mis padres, ya que mi mama y Mikoto tenían mucho de lo que platicar, para desgracia de mi papa que las veía con un poco de sufrimiento al pensar que tendría que aguantar sus pláticas.

Después de haberse marchado y dejándome solo en el apartamento, comencé a acomodar mis cosas, y casi terminando escucho el abrir de la puerta principal, así que había llegado el "teme", decidí terminar de arreglar mis cosas antes de ir a enfrentarlo y dejar en claro la situación, en como estábamos obligados a vivir juntos debido a nuestras madres y solo por eso tendríamos que convivir pero hasta ahí y punto.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para ir a enfrentarlo cuando oigo desde mi puerta- así que ya estás aquí "dobe"- me dijo utilizando el apodo por el que me solía llamar cuando niños

\- como me llamaste "teme"- le respondí utilizando el apodo con el que yo le llamaba.

-"dobe", eso es lo que eres- me respondió altaneramente.

\- mira "teme" – le dije - no te golpeo solo porque sé que mi madre me armaría un escándalo, así que solo te digo, que estoy aquí solo porque nuestras madres nos obligan, pero nada más, ni pienses que llegaremos a ser amigos ni nada, entendiste- le dije molesto

\- claro "dobe" quien pensaría ser amigo tuyo- me dijo dándose vuelta para marcharse a su cuarto.

Creo que no será tan fácil vivir aquí después de todo, resignado al ver la forma en que nos estaríamos tratando Sasuke y yo, decidí acostarme en mi cama a descansar, ya que el día de mañana empezaba mi nueva vida de universitario y eso si que lo iba a disfrutar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante algo emocionado, hoy empezaba mi vida de independencia y sin vigilancia constante de mi madre, me levante para ir a tomar un baño, y cuál es mi sorpresa que el baño está ocupado por el teme, diablos y yo que pensé que levantándome temprano lograría ser el primero en el baño.

\- He "teme", apresúrate que tengo que llegar a mis clases- le dije mientras golpeaba exasperado la puerta con el puño.

\- deja de fastidiar "dobe"- me contesto, y solo por el hecho de molestar volví a insistir golpeado la puerta- si sigues molestando no saldré de aquí – me contesto molesto sasuke.

\- ho así que el cerebrito planea llegar tarde a sus clases- le dije sabiendo su respuesta, no pasado ni un minuto y la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a un Sasuke recién bañado, con su pelo negro aun goteando, con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas dejando ver un cuerpo bien cuidado, unos abdominales y pectorales marcados al igual que unos bíceps bien formados, que la verdad no pude dejar de admirar, no podía creer que este cerebrito tuviera este cuerpo de ensueño.

-que ves "dobe"- me dijo sasuke

\- solo un cerebrito remojado que está a punto de llegar tarde a sus clases- le dije con una sonrisa altanera

-tsk- fue lo único que dijo pasándome a un lado dejando el baño libre para mí.

Ya habiendo salido sasuke, me metí al baño y empecé a desvestirme, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen del "teme" solo con la toalla, no me podía creer el cuerpo que se cargaba ese idiota, y al continuar viendo esta imagen de Sasuke en mi cabeza empecé a tener una erección, si que esta bueno el maldito, dirigí mi mano a mi pene erecto y comencé a darme placer, subiendo y bajando mi mano a lo largo de mi miembro, imaginándome a Sasuke completamente desnudo, mostrándome su miembro erecto y sus huevos mientras se mueve a un ritmo seductor, hooo si mmmm que bien se siente, dirigí mi otra mano a mis testículos para así obtener más placer, lo imagine acercándose a mí, pegando su cuerpo junto al mío, mientras acaricio su tórax, sintiendo todos esos músculos trabajados tensarse bajo mi toque, agarrando su pene, generando un gemido de placer de su boca, aumento el ritmo a mi masturbación, ya estoy cerca del clímax, y me vengo en mi mano, mientras pienso: cómo es posible que me haya masturbado pensando en el "teme".

Enciendo la ducha y me meto al agua caliente, limpiando todo rastro de la acción que acabo de realizar, aun pensando en que no volverá a pasar esto de pensar en sasuke para darme placer, no entiendo cómo me ganaron las ganas antes de darme cuenta de en quien estaba pensando.

Salgo de la ducha y de igual manera salgo solo con una toalla en mi cintura, y me dirijo a mi cuarto a cambiarme para asi dirigirme a mi primer dia de universidad que ya ha empezado algo raro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, aquí el siguiente, espero y les guste.**

Capítulo 2. Y comienza la universidad

Ok, es mi primer día de universidad y no lo voy a negar estoy algo nervioso, acabo de obtener mi horario y la verdad creo que me empiezo a arrepentí de estudiar administración empresarial, solo de ver las clases que me han tocado para este semestre, (calculo I, introducción a la administración, administración organizacional, sistemas administrativos, matemáticas financieras I, expresión oral), voy por el pasillo de mi edificio que esta atestado de gente, con mi mochila al hombro, llego al salón marcado para la primer hora, ya hay alrededor de 10 personas más esperando por la clase, me dirijo a un banco en la parte del fondo del salón, una costumbre de instituto para así, si me aburro entretenerme en algo sin que el profesor se dé cuenta, coloco mi mochila a un lado de mi asiento.

-que es lo que tenemos aquí- oigo atrás de mí una voz muy familiar - parece que estaremos nuevamente juntos Naruto.

De doy la vuelta para encontrar a un muchacho de pelo castaño, con unas marcas rojas bajo sus ojos parecidas a unos colmillos.

-¿Kiba?, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunte desconcertado

\- huu, así es como me saludas baka, después de no vernos por todo el verano – me contesto haciendo muecas burlándose de mí, como si de verdad hubiese herido sus sentimientos por mi comentario.

\- hehe, vamos Kiba no seas llorón – le dije con una sonrisa y mis manos colocadas atrás de mi cabeza.

\- tsk, que problemático – Kiba y yo nos giramos para encontrar a otro de mis amigos de instituto, estando en nuestra pequeña charla no nos dimos cuenta cuando entro y se acercó a nosotros nuestro compañero de aventuras o travesuras mejor dicho.

\- Shikamaru, ¿tú también? – Preguntó Kiba- ¿no se supone que entrarías a la universidad de Suna? – cuestiono con cierto interés.

\- la verdad se me hizo muy problemático el cambio de ciudad, así que decidí el quedarme aquí en Konoha – contesto sin ánimos el pelinegro

\- se ve que nunca cambiaras, mi flojo amigo – aclare, a lo que solo recibí un encogimientos de hombros de parte del aludido.

Los tres nos sentamos juntos para así pasar más amena la clase, ya que en ese momento iba entrando el profesor llamando la atención de todos para guardar silencio y así empezar la clase.

El día fue transcurriendo sin ningún inconveniente hasta la hora del almuerzo.

\- Oigan chicos que les parece si en este lapso de tiempo libre nos vamos a almorzar – les comente a mis amigos ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre.

\- por mi está bien- contesto Kiba, mientras que Shikamaru solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no le disgustaba la idea o le daba igual, optando por que la segunda opción sería la correcta a asumir.

Salimos del edificio para dirigirnos a la cafetería de la universidad, la distribución de los edificios de la universidad asemejaban una gran "U", estando nuestro edificio en lo que sería la curvatura de la "U", al final de todos y la cafetería estaba hasta el extremo izquierdo, al acercarnos a dicha cafetería, íbamos tan embelesados en nuestra platica, recordando viejos tiempos, de las bromas que le jugábamos a nuestros profesores, hasta que…

\- Si recuerdas la vez qu…- iba diciendo hasta que tropecé con una persona, eso me pasa por ir caminando de espalda- lo siento- dije girando para enfrentarme a la persona con la que había chocado, con una sonrisa demostrando culpabilidad- no me fije- al terminar de girar mi semblante cambio totalmente al ver de quien se trataba.

\- tks, no tengo suficiente con aguantarte en el apartamento, sino que también tengo que encontrarte aquí en el campus dobe- fui insultado por un pelinegro, con ojos de igual un negro profundo, con el ceño fruncido.

-qué haces aquí teme- le dije con un tono de reproche

\- no tengo porque dar explicaciones a un dobe como tú-

\- tu maldito- me lance contra él, solo para ser detenido por mis dos amigos

\- déjalo Naruto- me dijo Shikamaru- no vale la pena

-hn- fue el único sonido que hizo antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse sin más

-haaaa, como odio a ese estúpido- dije completamente irritado mientras mis amigos me dejaban libre de su sujeción- no puedo creer que estemos compartiendo apartamento

Al decir esto mis amigos se me quedaron viendo con cara de no entender

-¿Cómo?, ¿no estás viviendo con tus padres?- pregunto Kiba

\- hem no, antes de comenzar las clases decidí decirle a mis padres que quería vivir solo, en el campus- dije soltando un suspiro- a lo que me salió el tiro por la culata – mis dos amigos ahora sí que fruncieron el ceño, a lo que decidí contarles como termine en esta situación- lo que pasa es que mi mama me conoce tan bien que ya sabía que yo quería vivir solo, a lo que como ustedes la conocen tuvo que intervenir como siempre,- ante este comentario mis amigos esbozaron una sonrisa demostrando que sabían a lo que me refería, siendo amigos de toda la vida, sabían cómo actuaba mi mama siempre imponiendo sus deseos a cualquier cosa- así que debido a que ella intervino, termine compartiendo apartamento con aquel idiota.

\- ¿y quién es?- termino preguntando Kiba

\- Tsk, recuerdan que de vez en cuando, mi mamá me hacía jugar con un aburrido antisocial que siempre terminábamos peleados,- los dos asintieron con la cabeza- bueno es ese estúpido, Sasuke Uchiga.

-¿Uchiga? ¿De los dueños del hospital Konoha memorial?- preguntó un Shikamaru sorprendido

Solo asentí con la cabeza- bueno ya no quiero hablar de ese mequetrefe, vamos a la cafetería- les dije mientras emprendía nuevamente la marcha a nuestro destino, no iba a dejar que me arruinara el día este encuentro con Sasuke

Los dos me siguieron, y al llegar fuimos directamente a pedir nuestras órdenes a la barra, buscamos una mesa libre y nos sentamos a disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo, Kiba fue el primero en romper el silencio que se generó al comenzar a comer.

\- Oye Naruto – me llamó Kiba- ya que no estás viviendo con tus padres, no crees que sería bueno el organizar una fiesta, para estrenar tu apartamento- me dijo con una sonrisa perruna en su rostro

\- la verdad no sería mala idea - dije mientras una sonrisa crecía en mi rostro solo de imaginarme la cara que pondría el Uchiga al enterarse de que en su apreciado y ordenado apartamento se celebraría una gran fiesta.

\- tsk, creo que será muy problemático – comento Shikamaru

\- ho vamos Shikamaru, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para conocer chicas – dijo animado Kiba, ocasionando que Shikamaru lo pensara mejor dándole la razón a Kiba

\- bien, entonces ¿qué les parece este fin de semana? – les pregunte, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo- ok, ¿quién se encargara de llevar comida?- comencé a planificar

\- conozco a la persona indicada para encargarse de ese trabajo- comento Shikamaru

\- de acuerdo, encárgate de eso, tu Kiba,- me gire para dirigirme a él - consigue el sonido para la música-a lo cual solo asintió- y yo me encargo de realizar las invitaciones

\- hujuuu, bien nuestra primer fiesta en la universidad- grito Kiba emocionado

\- ya ya, tranquilízate idiota- le dijo Shikamaru – estás haciendo que nos miren raro los demás – le dijo regañándolo

\- no me importa- le dijo aun sin decaer su ánimo aunque ya sin gritar– además, así se enteran de la fiesta de una vez-

\- tsk, que problemático-

Después de almorzar, regresamos a clase para terminar el día sin ningún otro incidente con el teme.

\- Bueno chicos, recuerden la parte que les toco –les dije para que no se olvidaran de hacer su parte para esta fiesta

\- si si, no te preocupes – contesto un Kiba todavía animado

-ok, bueno nos vemos chicos- me despedí para tomar rumbo al apartamento.

Al llegar al apartamento fui derecho a mi habitación, agarre mi computadora portátil y comencé a realizar la invitación a la fiesta, me partí la cabeza al pensar un buen diseño hasta que por fin di con uno que me agrado, me decidí por una imagen donde está un zorro de color naranja en posición de ataque, con 9 colas a su espalda, ya que la mascota de la universidad es un zorro me decidí por esa y la verdad que estaba genial la imagen.

Bueno creo que ya quedo la invitación, solo falta entregarlas, espero y los demás hagan su parte.

 **Que tal aquí quedo el segundo capítulo, dejen sus review, que les pareció, que le falta, este fict es para uds asi que escriban** **, saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Party time.

Ok, el día de la fiesta ha llegado y todo esta listo, Shikamaru contacto a nuestro amigo Chouji, que ahora está estudiando para ser chef, para que se encargara de los aperitivos que íbamos a ofrecer en la fiesta, Kiba, busco a un Dj para que amenizara el ambiente, y en cuanto a mí, prepare mi famosa bebida "Naruto"

-estas demente, no pienso tomar de tu brebaje ese- comento Kiba al momento de ver la jarra con el contenido alcohólico preparado por mí, mientras lo colocaba en el refrigerador.

-hooo, vamos Kiba, bien sabes que mi bebida "Naruto" es lo único que me hace efecto por mi alta tolerancia al alcohol-le comente haciendo mi tan famosa cara de berrinche algo infantil.

-pues será lo que sea, pero yo no pienso tomar de nuevo tu bebida "Naruto", suficiente tuve con la última vez que nos pusimos a tomar de esa cosa- contesto algo molesto.

-ho vamos, no fue para tanto- conteste tratando de defenderme

-¡que no fue para tanto dices!, si no recuerdo nada de lo que paso desde el momento en que termine el primer vaso de tu dichosa bebida, hasta que desperté al día siguiente con una resaca de los mil demonios- refuto molesto y casi a gritos mi amigo

\- tsk, que problemáticos son, Kiba, si no quieres tomar de la bebida que preparo Naruto no tomes, yo ya había previsto esto y he traído una buena dotación de cerveza.- intervino shikamaru para dejar por zanjado este problema.

-¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que tú tampoco vas a tomar de mi bebida, shikamaru?-

-claro que no Naruto, Kiba tiene razón, la última vez que bebimos, nosotros a excepción de ti, tenemos una gran laguna mental que tu no nos quieres contar que fue lo que paso- me dijo achicando los ojos de manera acusadora.

Y claro que no les iba a contar que fue lo que paso, quiero tener una larga vida y no voy a arriesgar a que estos dos me descuarticen por no haber intervenido en lo que hicieron esa noche por los efectos de mi bebida, que sé que de una u otra forma me culparan por lo que hicieron.

-FLASH BACK-

Hoy ha sido el día que nos hemos graduado por fin del instituto, y hemos realizado una fiesta en casa de Kiba, ya que su familia ha salido de viaje este fin de semana, quedándonos a dormir shikamaru y yo.

-HUUUU, SIIIII, ADIOS INSTITUTO HOLA UNIVERSIDAD- grito un Kiba emocionado en medio de la multitud, seguido de más gritos por parte de mis demás compañeros y amigos.

-bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar, la fiesta, ya no hay más cerveza- anuncio Shikamaru

Se comenzaron a escuchar protestas de todo el mundo, pero que se podía hacer, ya no había más cerveza, con este pensamiento forme una sonrisa zorruna.

Ya habiéndose marchado todo mundo de la casa de Kiba, empezamos a recoger el lugar, para que al día de mañana no vernos en la necesidad de levantarnos temprano a alzar, ya que los papas de Kiba llegaban poco después de la hora de comida.

-bien chicos, quien quiere una bebida- les pregunte a mis amigos, ganándome una mirada de desconcierto.

-no que ya se había acabado la cerveza, shikamaru?-pregunto Kiba a nuestro compañero peli negro.

-si, he revisado varias veces buscando si ha quedado algo, pero no- fue la respuesta de este

-yo nunca dije que quedara cerveza- con esto dicho me marche con dirección al a cocina, seguido de mis dos amigos atraídos por la duda de que quedara todavía algo de alcohol para beber.

Llegando al refrigerador, saco una jarra y sirvo un vaso a cada quien.

-He aquí la bebida "NARUTO"- anuncio con orgullo hacia mis amigos que me miran con cara de dudas- ho vamos pruébenlo, les aseguro que les va a gustar, es una bebida inventada por mí- les digo esto último con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-mmmmm veamos que tal esta- dice un Kiba intrigado, tomando el vaso que le acabo de servir, al igual que shikamaru.

-mmmm wow, sabe realmente bien, ¿qué tiene?-

-no les voy a decir, ya que es mi bebida y se la pueden robar- hahaha si solo supieran

-hahahah, si como no, no enserio ¿qué tiene? Sabe bien- comenta Kiba, intentando que revele el contenido de mi bebida.

-como te dije, no te voy a decir ni a ti ni a shikamaru, el contenido de mi bebida especial, así que solo disfruta de su sabor-dije dándome la vuelta para dirigirme a la sala, con mis otros dos compañeros siguiéndome, tome asiento en el sillón individual dejando que shikamaru y Kiba se sentaran en el de lado compartiendo asiento.

-propongo un brindis, por nosotros, que nuestra nueva vida sea de lo mejor-dije alzando mi vaso.

-por que sigamos en contacto y nunca dejemos de tener aventuras juntos -propuso un Kiba alegre

-porque nuestra vida no sea problemática-termino shikamaru

-¡SALUD!-gritamos los tres, que por tradición nos tomamos nuestro vaso de un solo trago.

-haaaaaa, me encantan estos brindis, pero me gustaría que hubiera al menos una chica que estuviera con nosotros para hacernos compañía- y lo decía de buena manera, últimamente desde que shikamaru anda de novio con Temari, ella siempre nos acompaña en nuestras reuniones (borracheras) y ella es muy agradable de tratar, que suerte se carga ese flojo de shikamaru

-oye, ¿y Temari, por que no la has traído?- pregunte algo distraído en mis pensamientos.

-tsk, tuvo que salir de viaje a visitar a sus hermanos, no me ha dicho hasta cuando regresa- dijo algo decaído shikamaru

-lo siento shikamaru, pero no te preocupes cuando menos te lo esperes estará aquí a tu lado,-dije tratando de animarlo un poco- bueno necesito ir al baño, ahora regreso- y sin más me puse de pie y me dirigí algo tambaleante al baño a satisfacer mis necesidades, al terminar me propuse regresar nuevamente a la sala- oigan chicos que tal si….- no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo, me quede anonadado al ver lo que mis ojos me permitían ver en ese momento, mis dos amigos estaban en medio de un beso apasionado, no me lo podía creer, eso jamás me lo esperaría de ellos dos.

Ellos no habían notado mi presencia así que decidí retirarme para darles algo de intimidad, porque no soy un mirón, aunque si me dio algo de morbo quedarme a ver qué es lo que hacían, mi mente cochambrosa me decía que me quedara, pero mi parte racional me decía que debía dejarlos solos, así que opte por retirarme a uno de los cuartos que habíamos preparado para pasar la noche ahí.

Lo malo fue que elegí el cuarto a lado del de Kiba, y los gritos que estos daban no me permitían conciliar el sueño, por lo que al cabo de un rato logre apreciar unos gritos/gemidos pertenecientes a Shikamaru, que decía el nombre de Temari.

A la mañana siguiente, después que logre conciliar el sueño, me levante y encontré a un Kiba tirado en la sala, como llego ahí no lo sé, así que decidí despertarlo, pero este no me respondió, por lo tanto lo lleve a su cuarto, encontrando a un Shikamaru enredado en las sabanas de su cama, por lo que opte por dejarlo en la habitación contigua que no se había usado la noche anterior, para hacer tiempo en lo que mis compañeros se despertaban me puse a limpiar el desorden que dejamos pendiente la noche anterior, y que suerte la mía, mis amigos no se despertaron en todo el tiempo que estuve limpiando el lugar, termine y salí de la casa Kiba, dejando a mis amigos aun dormidos, para dirigirme a la mía ya que de seguro mi mama me va a echar la bronca por llegar tan tarde

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

-ya, ya, ok no les voy a insistir, pero que niñas son- les dije, susurrando la última parte tratando de que no lo oyeran.

-como que !QUE NIÑAS¡ si tenemos bases para no tomar de tu brebaje ese- me contesto un indignado Kiba

-ya cálmate, no hay necesidad de hacer más grande el asunto- contrarresto Shikamaru

-hmmmmmm- fue la única respuesta que nos dirigió dando por zanjado el asunto

-bueno ya, ¿a qué hora se supone que tiene que llegar la gente?-

-no han de tardar- y como por si de magia se tratara el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de los primeros invitados.

La fiesta comenzó de maravilla, la gente llegaba y se instalaba en el lugar disfrutando de la música y los snacks. Hasta que cierta persona llego.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!, ¡DOBEEEEEEE!-

-parece ser que tu compañero ya llego Naruto- me dijo un alegre Kiba, divirtiéndose con la situación en la que me encontraba- que no le habías informado de la fiesta?-

-hehe, creo que se me ha de haber pasado el comentarle- dije esto haciendo una mueca de habérseme olvidado y rascándome la nuca

-tsk, mejor ve antes de que empiece a correr a la gente- me dijo Shikamaru

-haaaaa, creo que es lo mejor- dije esto resignado, poniendo dirección al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos del "teme" exigiendo saber qué era lo que pasaba en el lugar.

-te puedes calmar, estas incomodando al resto de la gente que está disfrutando de la fiesta-

-¡COMO QUE ESTOY INCOMODANDO, ESTA ES MI CASA, ELLOS SON LOS QUE ME ESTAN INCOMODANDO A MI!-

-tsk, escucha, no me importa si estás de acuerdo con esto, ya tengo el permiso para hacerlo-

-COMO QUE TIENES PERMISO, YO JAMAS TE HE DADO PERMISO DE HACER UNA FIESTA EN LA CASA-

-yo jamás dije que TU me hayas dado permiso, he hablado con tu mama- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, claro que esto es solo un farol, no hable con la señora Mikoto, aunque estoy seguro que si me habría dado el permiso pero ella le habría informado a mi mama y ella si que no me dejaría hacer algo como esto, así que una pequeña mentira no hace daño a nadie.

-QUE HAS HECHO QUE?-

-como escuchaste, hable con tu mama, y me dijo que le fascinaba la idea de que su hijo fuera más sociable, ya que te la pasabas de amargado- termine de decir sacándole la lengua.

-TU, como te atreves maldito dobe.-

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI TEME- contrarreste a su arranque de furia dirigida a mí por haberme anticipado a sus posibles planes de no realizar la fiesta.- además di que invite a tus amigos para que al menos no estés de amargado arruinando mi fiesta- comente esto señalando con el mentón a un grupo de 3 jóvenes que se encontraban platicando animadamente en la sala, un chico de cabellera blanca, creo que se lo decolora para tenerlo así, una chica de lentes y cabellera rojiza y un tipo alto de cabellera naranja.- hay bebidas y snacks en la cocina por si quieres algo - dije esto mostrando una sonrisa de haberle ganado esta partida y dando media vuelta para marcharme a disfrutar del resto de la fiesta, pero la curiosidad me gano y voltee sobre mi hombro para ver qué es lo que haría Sasuke, y me alegre que se estaba dirigiendo al lugar que se encontraban sus amigos.

Bueno creo que si va a llegar a ser una gran fiesta después de todo.

Regrese a mi lugar junto a Shikamaru y Kiba que disfrutaban del amiente de la fiesta y estaban riendo.

-como te ha ido con el amarado- pregunto un Kiba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta de mi presencia a su lado.

-muuuuy bien, se ha creído por completo que si le había pedido permiso a la señora Mikoto de hacer la fiesta.-

-PFFFF- Shikamaru escupió la cerveza que hasta ese momento había estado bebiendo- como cof cof cof, que no cof cof, tienes permiso?- dijo esto tratando de no ahogarse con la cerveza

\- he he, si no he pedido permiso para realizar la fiesta, que quieres que Kushina se entere de esto?- le dije levantando una ceja a su dirección

-hm no gracias aun quiero vivir- fue su escueta respuesta

-ves por esa razón no he pedido permiso, si la señora Mikoto se enterase de esto le diría a mi mama, y no queremos eso-

-bueno, ya está hecho, así que hay que disfrutar la fiesta-

-concuerdo contigo Shikamaru- y dicho esto la fiesta continuo.

Una disculpa por no haber estado actualizando, he tenido algunos asuntos personales y no he logrado inspirarme para escribir capitulo, ojala y les haya gustado y espero actualizar más seguido :P


End file.
